english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Bravo (1997)
Johnny Bravo is an American animated television series created by Van Partible for Cartoon Network. The series aired between July 14, 1997 and August 27, 2004, consisting of 64 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo 'Secondary Cast' *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Larry Drake - Pops *Mae Whitman - Little Suzy *Tom Kenny - Carl Chryniszzswics 'Minor Cast' *A.J. Langer - Mary (ep6) *Adam West - Adam West (ep63), Narrator (ep4) *Alec Baldwin - Alec Baldwin (ep52) *Alison LaPlaca - Brunette (ep10), Lois (ep10) *Allyce Beasley - Allyce Beasley (ep63) *Amanda Foreman - Chick (ep56), Mom (ep56) *Amy Acker - Cashier (ep59), Jackie (ep59) *Andy Dick - Melon Head (ep7), Surfer Dude (ep7) *Anne Bloom - Fluffy (ep8), Woman (ep8) *Annie Potts - Wrangler (ep28) *Antoinette Spolar - Beautiful Woman (ep3), Woman in Crowd (ep3) *Audrey Wasilewski - Dr. Rachel Levy (ep39) *B.J. Ward - Aunt Jebidisa (ep2), Computer Voice (ep4), Mom (ep4), Operator (ep4), Velma Dinkley (ep2) *Benjamin Caya - Cory (ep12) *Billie Hayes - Older Woman (ep12) *Billy Vera - Buster Shark (ep7) *Billy West - Action Hero (ep7), Angelo (ep7), Caroline (ep57), Doug (ep7), Dr. Desade (ep41), Dr. F (ep46), Driver#1 (ep7), Employee (ep7), Franc (ep57), Owner (ep7), Pookie (ep6), T.V. Voice#2 (ep6), Young Boy (ep7) *Bob Bergen - Farnsworth (ep51) *Bob Joles - Bear (ep62), Cowman#1 (ep62), Mobster (ep62) *Brenda Vaccaro - Attendant (ep15), Chick#2 (ep18), Chick#4 (ep18), Jasmine (ep6), Lady (ep9), Nun Chuck Chick#1 (ep29), Robo Mama (ep43), Sally (ep7), Waitress (ep12) *Brian Cummings - Carney (ep62), Mastro Vac (ep62), Random Man (ep62) *Brian Tochi - Karate Girl (ep31), Master Hama *Brock Peters - Chronos (ep1), Squirell (ep1) *Candi Milo - Beauty Contestant#1 (ep40), Bride of F (ep46), Cheerleader (ep42), College Girl (ep24), Convict#3 (ep17), Cow (ep24), Cuitie#2 (ep59), Daughter (ep4), Debbie Chang (ep48), Dog Owner#1 (ep20), Effie (ep1), Exercise Instructor (ep29), Flight Attendant#1 (ep16), Girl (ep4), Girl#1 (ep2), Girl#2 (ep4), Girl#3 (ep2), Gorilla Girls (ep4), Gray Hair (ep59), Helga (ep16), Infant (ep29), Italian Woman (ep63), Jill (ep1), Katia (ep29), Lamb (ep29), Lumberjack Queen (ep48), Madeline (ep63), Mayor's Wife (ep4), Mom (ep24), Monique (ep48), Newscaster (ep1), Nun Chuck Chick#2 (ep29), Nurse (ep27), Old Lady (ep59), Pageant Head (ep40), Phoebe (ep17), Rootsy Girl (ep14), Sample Lady (ep43), Shelter Lady (ep20), Sign-In Woman (ep40), Squirrel (ep29), Tap Dance Woman (ep63), Woman#1 (ep27), Woman#2 (ep27) *Carlos Alazraqui - Mayor (ep25) *Carmen Twillie - Hot Babe#2 (ep54) *Carol Keis - Time Voice (ep1) *Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers (ep2) *Casey McCarthy - Actress (ep60), Old Woman (ep60), Redhead (ep60) *Cassy Harlo - Anchor Woman (ep18), Chick#1 (ep18), Chick#3 (ep18) *Catherine Cavadini - Cheerleader#3 (ep61), Sandy Baker (ep61), Sweet Mama#1 (ep56), Workout Chick#1 (ep56) *Charles Shaughnessy - Rubick (ep7) *Charlie Adler - Director (ep15), Fan#1 (ep15) *Chris Anthony - Bank Teller (ep47) *Christopher Curry - Guy#2 (ep9), Man on Street (ep9) *Chuck D - CD Biggenz (ep6) *Clive Revill - W (ep9) *Cody Dorkin - Jungle Boy *Colette Whitaker - Blonde (ep7), Little Girl (ep7) *Corey Burton - Muy Caliente (ep25) *Cree Summer - Tammy (ep64) *Curtis Armstrong - Curtis Armstrong (ep63) *Cynthia Mann - Lorelei (ep7) *Cynthia McIntosh - Ms. Babe (ep1) *Dan Castellaneta - Carl (ep10), Harvey (ep23), Old Guy (ep10) *Danny Mann - Doctor Max (ep32), Lady (ep32), Timmy (ep32) *Danny Strong - Zandahan (ep56) *Danny Wells - The Bull (ep3) *Dante Basco - Filipino (ep54), Man#3 (ep54) *Daphne Zuniga - Gabrielle (ep4) *Daran Norris - Arctic Hound (ep58), Cheeseball (ep53), Gardener (ep58), Horse (ep58), Police Officer (ep53), Teamster (ep58), Webble Wobble (ep53), Weightlifter#1 (ep58) *Dave Workman - Hank (ep5), Sergeant (ep5) *David Faustino - Louie (ep53), Marlo (ep53) *David Lander - Beaver (ep1), Christopher (ep1) *Debi Derryberry - Girl (ep23), Kid (ep23), Tina (ep44) *Debi Mae West - Cave Babe (ep25), Doctor Babe (ep13), Muskrat (ep25), Soldier Babe#2 (ep13) *Dee Bradley Baker - Aardvark (ep50), Agent Pim (ep10), Alien (ep26), Ambulance Driver (ep6), Announcer (ep22), Bill (ep10), Boybot (ep10), Brick Laying Pig (ep55), Candy Counter Guy (ep60), Cat Fight (ep50), Chicken (ep22), Chipmunk (ep46), Cop#1 (ep3), Cop#1 (ep8), Crewman (ep30), Crow (ep26), Curator (ep3), Damien (ep26), Dean (ep42), Delivery Man (ep55), Dinosaur (ep6), Doorman (ep14), Eustace (ep22), Fisherman (ep30), Fleem (ep26), Frenchman (ep54), Frog (ep63), Gengis Khan (ep26), German (ep54), Goat (ep63), Gorilla Doorman (ep50), Hermit Crab Mascot (ep42), Horseman (ep50), Jimmy (ep46), John Hancock (ep63), Lee (ep23), Man#1 (ep54), Man#2 (ep54), Man Boy (ep47), Morvon (ep56), Mr. Goodman (ep8), Officer (ep1), Piggy (ep32), Pretty Boy (ep1), Private (ep56), Referee (ep42), Scientist (ep60), Scientist#2 (ep14), Skippy (ep4), Spazkowski (ep14), Stallion Mascot (ep42), Steward (ep30), Surly Accountant (ep16), Third Kid (ep8), Tommy (ep1), Worker#1 (ep60), Wrestling Fan#3 (ep16), Wrinkled Grape Man (ep55), Zombie#1 (ep26) *Dee Dee Rescher - Guard (ep17) *Dionne Warwick - Dionne Warwick (ep15) *Don Knotts - Don Knotts *Donny Osmond - Donny Osmond *Eddie Deezen - Oswald (ep23) *Edward Asner - Doctor Miller (ep51), Uncle Lou (ep36) *Eliza Schneider - Lola (ep10) *Farrah Fawcett - Farrah Fawcett (ep5), Old Lady (ep5) *Frank Gorshin - Barney Stone (ep5), Clovy (ep5) *Frank Welker - Abraham Lincoln (ep47), Announcer (ep15), Announcer (ep41), Ape (ep20), Aussie Dad (ep20), Barney Rubble (ep62), Bobo, Bon Bon the Monkey (ep43), Cat (ep15), Cat (ep17), Cat (ep36), Cats (ep13), Chieftain (ep40), Chimp (ep18), Colonel Gus Grissle (ep17), Cop (ep38), Cow (ep15), Cow (ep28), Crazy Guy (ep21), Deer (ep14), Diablo (ep28), Dino (ep62), Dinosaur (ep42), Dogs (ep13), Dr. Leaking (ep43), Elephant (ep29), Emu (ep20), Foo Foo (ep20), Fred Jones (ep2), General (ep42), Gerbil (ep38), Guard (ep17), Haggis Vendor (ep33), Horse (ep45), Jabberjaw (ep52), Julius Caesar (ep33), Kangaroo (ep41), King (ep14), Koala (ep41), Koko (ep17), Lion (ep33), Maneating Plant (ep14), Mark Twain (ep15), Merchant#1 (ep44), Minister (ep15), Monkey Doctor (ep44), Monster (ep40), Monster (ep47), Mr. Mayor (ep52), Nessie (ep33), Old Man (ep28), Old Prospector, Penguin (ep41), Pterodactyl (ep40), Quint (ep34), Scottsman (ep33), Security Guard (ep52), She Hunk (ep47), Skippy (ep51), Skunk (ep47), Speed Buggy (ep2), Splashy (ep34), Squirrl (ep20), Tonic Salesman (ep20), Tooth Fairy (ep29), Townperson (ep15), Townsperson (ep41), Two-Headed Rabbit (ep20), Waiter (ep29), Wolf (ep41) *Gabrielle Carteris - Blonde (ep9), Brunette (ep9), Carol (ep3), Computer Voice (ep3), Redhead (ep9), Woman Scream (ep3) *Gary Owens - Blue Falcon (ep64) *George Newbern - Man (ep58), Moustache Man (ep58), Waiter (ep58) *Gina Belafonte - Computer (ep6), Newscaster (ep6) *Greg Burson - Ghostly Gardener (ep2) *Greg Eagles - Norm (ep37), Player#3 (ep37) *Gregg Berger - Announcer (ep6), Guy#3 (ep9), Guy in Crowd (ep6), Man Next to Scientist (ep9), Scientist#2 (ep9), Supreme Intelligence (ep50) *Grey DeLisle - 1st Passerby (ep51), Actress#1 (ep49), Allison (ep53), Bus Driver (ep52), Buttercup Girl (ep33), Chorus Girl (ep53), Cindy (ep35), Collette (ep64), Dreamgirl (ep40), Emma (ep24), Female Exec. (ep28), Female in Crowd (ep6), Femme (ep26), Genie (ep44), Gia (ep49), Girl (ep23), Girl (ep26), Hairstylist (ep35), Hot Babe#1 (ep54), Hot Chick (ep53), Intercom Announcer (ep47), Jenny Bravo (ep54), Lady (ep59), Lucy (ep43), Madame Voila (ep54), Marie Antoinette (ep36), Marlo (ep53), Melinda (ep37), Merchant#2 (ep44), Mitzy (ep39), Mom (ep37), Museum Patron (ep39), Noble Prize Presenter (ep33), Norma (ep40), Nunchuk Chick#1 (ep44), PA (ep52), Pebbles Flintstone (ep62), Princess (ep31), Queen (ep31), Restaurant Patron#2 (ep51), Sara (ep27), Singer (ep64), Space Chick (ep26), Stinky Brownstein (ep51), Volcano Girl (ep52), Warden Buford (ep48), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep24), Woman (ep28), Woman (ep64), Woman#1 (ep47), Woman#2 (ep47) *Hadley Kay - Scooby-Doo *Hal Douglas - Hal Douglas (ep52) *Heather North - Daphne Blake (ep2) *Jack Sheldon - Chef (ep10), President (ep10), Sensitive Male (ep2), Sensitive Man (ep53), Traffic Cop (ep53) *James Arnold Taylor - Bean Man (ep55), Beaver (ep53), Horseman (ep63), Huckleberry Hound (ep64), News Announcer (ep63), Newton (ep53), Random Man (ep63), Sour Grape Man (ep55) *Jamie Torcellini - Buffalo (ep2), Guy#2 (ep2) *Jean Kasem - Suzy's Mom (ep11), Tabitha (ep11) *Jeff Bennett - 3rd Passerby (ep51), Alien (ep49), Announcer (ep10), Announcer (ep24), Announcer (ep37), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (ep48), Announcer (ep63), Announcer#2 (ep1), Aphid (ep25), Banderillero (ep3), Barry Krelman (ep46), Bearded Man (ep44), Bald Guy (ep45), Beautiful Man (ep6), Beauty Contestant#2 (Male; ep40), Beaver (ep1), Berry Pensacola (ep52), Bingo Caller (ep43), Black Ant (ep31), Black Knight (ep31), Body Guard (ep5), Boy#2 (ep43), Brad (ep39), Bravo Kid#1 (ep44), Bravo Kid#2 (ep44), Bravo Kid#3 (ep44), Bravo Kid#4 (ep44), Bravo Kid#5 (ep44), Brother#1 (ep48), Bull (ep63), Bully Cop#1 (ep12), Bus Driver (ep7), CEO (ep45), Cabbie (ep7), Capiche (ep62), Captain (ep26), Captain (ep30), Cat (ep38), Centurion (ep33), Character (ep3), Chicken (ep24), Choreographer (ep40), Chris (ep53), Clerk (ep30), Clothes Horse Construction Worker (ep40), Cop (ep27), Cop (ep29), Cop (ep36), Cop#2 (ep29), Cop#3 (ep35), Crook (ep55), Co-Pilot (ep11), Colonel (ep56), Countdown Voice (ep11), Dad (ep24), David (ep6), Director (ep16), Disclosure Announcer (ep50), Doctor (ep42), Dog (ep4), Dog Owner#2 (ep20), Donut King (ep8), Dr. Fritz (ep39), Dr. Gordon (ep43), Dr. Savage (ep20), Duchess (ep19), Ed the Trout (ep1), Elmer (ep1), Fat and Stupid (ep6), Female Johnny Bravo (ep44), Fisherman (ep23), Fisherman#3 (ep49), Fizbin (ep50), Foreman (ep14), Gallery Owner (ep28), Goon#1 (ep46), Grocer (ep16), Guard (ep64), Guard#1 (ep39), Guard#2 (ep39), Guy#1 (ep2), Guy#1 (ep9), Guy#1 (ep56), Handsome Man (ep60), Hank (ep7), Harold (ep62), Heavy C (ep6), Hobbit (ep52), Ice Cream Clerk (ep8), Ice Vendor (ep42), Igor (ep46), Inspector (ep51), Jester (ep31), Jester (ep58), Jockey#2 (ep5), Judge (ep28), Karate Boy (ep31), Keith (ep54), Kid (ep15), Kid (ep21), Kid (ep23), Kid (ep42), Kid Possum (ep40), King (ep22), Kleptor (ep50), Leprechaun#1 (ep45), Lifeguard (ep17), Lion (ep58), Lion Mascot (ep42), Little Boy (ep5), Little Boy (ep12), Llama (ep29), Llama (ep63), Loki (ep34), Loopy Guy (ep37), MC (ep40), Male Model (ep16), Mammoth (ep62), Man (ep34), Man (ep35), Man (ep54), Man#3 (ep27), Man#4 (ep54), Man at Pops (ep26), Man in Crowd (ep22), Manbean (ep36), Mayor (ep27), Mayor (ep47), Mediator (ep37), Mike (ep7), Morty (ep48), Moth (ep9), Muscle Man (ep14), Myron (ep6), Neurotic Man (ep11), Odd Looking Chap (ep53), Og (ep25), Old Man#1 (ep59), Old Man#2 (ep59), P.R. Guy (ep13), PA Announcer (ep33), Paramedic#2 (ep50), Passenger on Bus (ep11), Pedestrian#1 (ep6), Perseus (ep3), Pilot (ep9), Pirate (ep58), Pizza Guy (ep39), Police Sargeant (ep59), Political Candidate (ep41), Prince Hondo (ep15), Prison Guard (ep53), Producer (ep15), Radio Announcer (ep10), Radio Guy (ep13), Ralph (ep61), Referee (ep16), Rhinoceros (ep4), Rich Guy (ep9), Roach (ep24), Rudolph (ep4), Santa Claus (ep44), Scientist (ep10), Scientist#1 (ep14), Scottish Actor (ep13), Scottish Warrior (ep33), Seth (ep4), Shady Mouse (ep60), Singer on T.V. (ep8), Skychopper (ep63), Slave (ep33), Smarmy (ep5), Soccer Fan#1 (ep51), Spa Attendant (ep39), Spa Guest#3 (ep39), Spanish Man (ep3), Spherical Man (ep53), Spy Kid (ep35), Store Manager (ep29), Sumo Wrestler (ep60), Swedish Actor#1 (ep40), Swiss Guy#1 (ep47), TV Announcer (ep50), TV Announcer#2 (ep42), TV Crook (ep18), TV Host (ep33), Telephone Voice (ep32), Timmy (ep1), Todd (ep32), Toreador (ep54), Townsperson (ep41), Truck Driver (ep27), Umpire (ep23), Unicorn (ep30), Usher (ep48), Vendor (ep5), Vendor (ep50), Villain (ep36), Waiter (ep5), Waiter (ep10), Waiter (ep46), Wolf (ep55), Worker#2 (ep60), Wrestler (ep42), Wrestling Fan#2 (ep16), Yoga Teacher (ep35), Zombie#2 (ep26) *Jeff Bergman - Dino Coaster (ep62), Fred Flintstone (ep62), TV Anchor (ep62) *Jeffrey Tambor - Felinius (ep6), T.V. Voice#1 (ep6) *Jennifer Hale - Agency Head (ep16), Ballerina#1 (ep14), Beach Woman (ep17), Brunhilda (ep34), Calpurnia (ep33), Cartwheeling Porcupine (ep53), Cashier (ep53), Chick (ep30), Chicken (ep5), Chicken Woman (ep50), Computer (ep22), Computer Voice (ep14), Cow (ep5), Dr. Morceau (ep50), Elisa (ep16), Foxy Nurse (ep50), Girl (ep26), Girl (ep53), Girl#1 (ep35), Girl#3 (ep35), Harem Girl#2 (ep15), Julie Hirschbaum (ep25), Kelly (ep5), Lady#1 (ep20), Lady#2 (ep20), Librarian (ep27), Lois (ep38), Model#1 (ep16), Model#2 (ep16), Model#3 (ep16), Ms. Williams (ep40), Old Woman (ep27), Porcupine (ep53), Sandy (ep36), Serving Girl (ep33), Teacher (ep22), Trixie (ep42), Witch (ep26), Woman (ep22), Woman (ep27), Woman (ep38), Woman#1 (ep15), Woman#1 (ep35), Woman#3 (ep15), Young Ballerina (ep14) *Jennifer Martin - Ballerina#2 (ep14), Coach (ep23), Convict#1 (ep17), Magazine Girl (ep14), Spider Woman (ep19), Tiffany (ep17), Woman at Bus Stop (ep19) *Jess Harnell - Agent (ep52), British Director (ep52), Bus Driver (ep44), Captain (ep35), Cop#1 (ep35), Hot Dog Head (ep44), Human Cannonball (ep44), Pickle Truck Driver (ep35), Singer (ep52) *Jessica Biel - Jessica Biel (ep52) *Jill Talley - Girl (ep49), Lady Fish (ep49), Old Lady (ep50), Sassy (ep50) *Jim J. Cummings - Fat Man (ep36) *Jim Meskimen - Derek (ep60), Waiter#2 (ep60), Whiny Man (ep60) *Jocelyn Blue - Female Clown (ep11), Stewardess (ep11) *Joe Alaskey - Jean Paul (ep48), Piney (ep48), Platypus (ep48) *Joe Lala - Raoul Montoya (ep21) *John Astin - Blind Man (ep9), Scientist#1 (ep9) *John DiMaggio - El Toro Guapo (ep54), G.I. Jeremy (ep7), Hippy (ep54), Man in Audience (ep54) *John Kassir - Leonard (ep1), Mango the Magnificent (ep60), Store Owner (ep60), Sweetcheeks (ep1), Waiter#1 (ep60) *John Stephenson - Mr. Slate (ep62), Rollercoaster Operator (ep62) *Johnny Gilbert - Jackie Jacques (ep5) *Jonathan Winters - Old Clown (ep4) *Judy Tenuta - Black Widow (ep63), Mermaid (ep13), Waitress (ep63), Waterskiing Babe (ep13) *Julie Nathanson - Miss Winkleman (ep46), Model (ep45) *June Lockhart - Mom (ep11) *Kaarina Aufranc - Cute Gym Girl (ep59), Young Waitress (ep59) *Kate Donahue - Beautiful Woman (ep6), Jane (ep6) *Kath Soucie - Aunt Katie (ep22), Award Presenter (ep15), Babe#2 (ep13), Captain Nemo (ep43), Cashier (ep14), Harem Girl#1 (ep15), Inspector Jeanine (ep35), Judge (ep19), Little Girl (ep14), Mountie (ep32), Oonta (ep19), Perfume Lady (ep19), Queen (ep13), Queen (ep15), Robot (ep15), Sheila (ep30), Social Worker (ep19), Train Company Executive (ep49), Woman (ep14), Woman#2 (ep15) *Kelly McCarthy - Groundhog (ep58), Poodle Breeder (ep58), Woman (ep58) *Kevin McDonald - Driver (ep11), Kevin McDonald (ep52), Microchippy (ep52), Mime (ep4), Timmy (ep11), Young Clown (ep4) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Announcer (ep37), Bailiff (ep17), Caveman (ep25), Cop (ep17), Dinosaur (ep25), Man Doctor (ep34), Player#1 (ep37), Player#2 (ep37), Substitute Teacher (ep16), TV Announcer#2 (ep16), Wrestling Fan#1 (ep16) *Laraine Newman - Cow (ep62) *Larry Drake - Announcer (ep50), Barker (ep14), Brother#2 (ep48), Captain (ep17), Cop (ep18), Lumberjack (ep13), Man#1 (ep27), Root Rot (ep48), Tribal Chief (ep20) *Lauren Tom - Ting (ep46) *Lauri Fraser - Dutch Girl (ep16), Flight Attendant#2 (ep16), Future Babe (ep24), Girl (ep5), Girl at Resort (ep5), Guide (ep24), Recruiter (ep5) *Lea Salonga - Cheerleader#1 (ep61), Princess (ep57), Princess#1 (ep57) *Lori Alan - Production Assistant (ep15), Robot Walla (ep15) *Lori Loughlin - Marina Draskovic (ep63) *Luke Perry - Luke Perry (ep35) *Mac Davis - Bee Bearded Man (ep53), Grocer (ep61), Narrator (ep59), Troubador (ep59) *Mae Whitman - First A.D. (ep52), Goose (ep55), Lady (ep60), Little Crying Boy (ep55), Meghan (ep52), Princess (ep61), Princess#6 (ep57), Suzanne (ep57), Woman (ep60), Young Girl (ep7) *Mark Hamill - Boy (ep7), Burglar (ep29), Butcher (ep42), Captain (ep13), Clerk (ep36), Doc (ep52), Driver#2 (ep7), Guard (ep29), Jimmy The Hands (ep8), Judge (ep7), King Raymond (ep1), Lobster (ep16), Lord Lard (ep13), Man#1 (ep50), Man-Duck (ep50), Mark Hamill (ep52), Morlok (ep36), Museum Guard#1 (ep42), Officer Possum (ep50), Principal (ep46), Rhino (ep1), Ron (ep7), Sea Captain (ep42), Sea Captain (ep46) *Mark Klastorin - Cop#2 (ep8), Fisherman (ep3), Ned (ep3), Old Man (ep8) *Marvin Kaplan - Woody (ep10) *Mary Kay Bergman - Anchor Woman (ep28), Annie Yamhertz (ep28), Matron (ep28) *Mary Partible - Mary Partible (ep64) *Mary Scheer - Old Woman (ep12), Tic Lady (ep12) *Maureen McCormick - Amberly (ep8), Franny (ep7) *Maurice LaMarche - Agent Shlomo (ep10), Alphonse (ep8), Announcer (ep9), Announcer#1 (ep1), Beauty Contestant#1 (Male; ep40), Boomerang Caine (ep41), Brutus (ep33), Cowman#2 (ep62), Elk Boss (ep62), Fan#2 (ep15), Fishlips (ep40), Fly (ep1), Man#1 (ep9), Matador (ep3), Moby Jerk (ep13), Narrator (ep3), Narrator (ep8), Narrator (ep10), Old Man (ep13), Pigeon#1 (ep62), Salad Fork Dan (ep45), Spartacus (ep33), Speaker of the House (ep10), Squint Ringo, Subguy (ep40), Tree Narrator (ep1), Willy (ep9), Worker (ep9) *Mayim Bailik - Bonnie (ep10), Tour Guide (ep10) *Melissa Disharoon - Hot Lady (ep56), Sweet Mama#2 (ep56) *Melissa Peterman - Becky (ep62) *Michael Dorn - Fireman (ep11), Narrator (ep11), Truck Driver (ep11) *Michael Gough - Grown Man (ep12), Old Man (ep12), Peter The Horse (ep12) *Michael Jeter - Lawrence (ep5) *Michael Keenan - Cop#2 (ep3), Waiter (ep3) *Michael Stanton - Stu (ep7), Tenor (ep7), Waylon (ep7) *Michelle Nicastro - Girl#2 (ep2) *Mike Kenyon - Opponent (ep64), Reporter (ep64) *Moira Quirk - Cuitie#1 (ep59), Cute Young Babe (ep59), Jane Bonded (ep9), Redhead (ep9), Tour Guide (ep41), Young Chick (ep59) *Montell Jordan - Announcer (ep6), Main Flavor (ep6) *Mr. T - Mr. T (ep58) *Nancy Linari - Woman Doctor (ep34) *Neil Ross - Captain Yeager (ep49), Dr. O (ep49) *Pat Musick - Mrs. Dewey (ep46), Mrs. Minsky (ep13), Oasis Babe#2 (ep13), Older Little Suzy (ep30), Smelly Raymond (ep46), Tina (ep1), Witch (ep51), Woman (ep1) *Pat Pinney - Bailiff (ep44), Defense Attorney (ep44), Juror#1 (ep44) *Phil LaMarr - Construction Worker (ep55), Fish (ep55), Portly Grape Man (ep55) *Quinton Flynn - Boy#1 (ep43) *Rachael MacFarlane - Alien Woman (ep50), Cora (ep34), Girl#2 (ep35), Kyra (ep39), Nurse (ep41), Receptionist (ep41), Susan (ep39), Tour Guide (ep34), Waitress (ep39), Woman#2 (ep35) *Redmond Fawcett O'Neal - Skateboard Boy (ep5) *Richard Horvitz - Bag Boy (ep60), Dr. Pencilneck (ep9), Guard (ep9), Ticket Taker (ep60) *Richard Simmons - Little Ricky Simmons (ep58), Richard Simmons (ep58) *Rick Springfield - Andy (ep7) *Rob Paulsen - Assistant (ep28), Ballet Master (ep14), Beaver (ep32), Birthday Boy (ep13), Brain (ep33), Chimp (ep17), D.A. (ep44), Engineer (ep26), First Mate (ep13), Flight Operator#2 (ep17), Foreman (ep33), Geek (ep31), Green Swoosh (ep47), Hal (ep54), Helmsman (ep26), Judge (ep44), Judge (ep54), Juror#2 (ep44), Kid (ep33), Mailman (ep14), Matron's Husband (ep28), Obnoxious Guy (ep54), Pierre (ep32), Raymond (ep31), Red Ant (ep31), Tenor (ep26), Waiter (ep28), Whiny Man (ep54), Worker (ep14) *Robert Cait - Sassy Mouth (ep49) *Roger Rose - Achmed (ep44), Bango (ep55), Blowhard (ep46), Butch, Cat (ep12), Color Commentator (ep64), Craig (ep52), Dinosaur (ep52), Guard (ep5), Jockey#1 (ep5), Louis (ep1), Male Host (ep55), Merchant#3 (ep44), Philip, Pig (ep55), Referee (ep64), Referee#2 (ep64), Tour Guide (ep52), Trent (ep45) *Sam McMurray - Clown (ep11), Keith Doll (ep7), Pilot (ep11) *Samm Levine - Klangor (ep56) *Sean Marquette - Jimmy (ep59) *Seth Green - Plumber (ep64), Seth Green (ep64) *Seth MacFarlane - Bird Foreman (ep53), Mr. Magician (ep53), Scott (ep53) *Shaquille O'Neal - Guard (ep64), Shaquille O'Neal (ep64) *Stephen Root - Announcer (ep11), Dad (ep11) *Suzie Plakson - Vivian Vixen (ep12) *Tara Strong - Babe#1 (ep13), Baby (ep56), Cheerleader#2 (ep61), Chris (ep64), Dark Haired Girl (ep61), Doll (ep13), Female Host (ep55), Goldilocks (ep55), Hot Chick#2 (ep56), Johnny's Date (ep61), Julie (ep64), Karie (ep64), Little Boy (ep61), Megan (ep64), Oasis Babe#1 (ep13), Oasis Babe#3 (ep13), Red Hooded Woman (ep55), Rita (ep44), Soldier Babe#1 (ep13), Toija (ep64), Valley Reporter (ep64), Woman (ep13) *Tia Carrere - Beautiful Woman (ep62), Diana (ep64), Female Elephant (ep62), Hot Chick (ep54), Hot Chick#1 (ep56), Mom (ep64), Morgan (ep54), Tia Carrere (ep52), Woman (ep54), Woman (ep62), Workout Chick#2 (ep56) *Tim Curry - Big Brother (ep24) *Tom Bosley - Santa Claus (ep4) *Tom Kane - Announcer (ep39), Army Recruiter (ep42), Bee Vendor (ep42), Berry (ep10), Capybaras Owner (ep42), Chip (ep34), Claw (ep31), Cougar Mascot (ep42), Elf (ep34), Ernie (ep31), Golf Announcer (ep47), Goon#2 (ep46), Guard (ep19), Headmaster (ep32), Kaylak (ep19), Masseuse (ep39), Nigel (ep32), Odin (ep34), Pantene Claw (ep46), Pie Face (ep42), Spa Guest#1 (ep39), Spa Guest#2 (ep39), Swiss Guy#2 (ep47), TV Announcer#1 (ep42), Tabby (ep47) *Tom Kenny - "Gentle Hug Hug Show" Announcer (ep29), 1 of 2 (ep50), 2nd Passerby (ep51), Alien (ep21), Alligator (ep55), Anime Extra (ep64), Announcer (ep15), Announcer (ep18), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep35), Announcer (ep45), Announcer (ep54), Announcer (ep64), Archaeologist (ep58), Assistant (ep15), Astronaut (ep17), Australian Man (ep17), Balder (ep34), Beauty Contestant#3 (Male; ep40), Bee Sting Representative (ep42), Bobby C. (ep13), Boy (ep26), Boy (ep36), Brother#3 (ep48), Brother Ernie (ep48), Bud (ep19), Carny (ep21), Chimp (ep36), Chopper Cop (ep35), Clerk (ep29), Clown (ep21), Computer Voice (ep51), Cop (ep26), Cop#1 (ep29), Cop#2 (ep35), Court Jester (ep15), Crok (ep25), Customer (ep19), Daddy Possum (ep40), Dean (ep54), Delivery Man (ep16), Deputy Mayor (ep52), Derek (ep14), Director (ep52), Dog (ep27), Don the Announcer (ep50), Dr.#2 (ep41), Dr. Wang (ep39), Druid (ep34), Dude (ep56), Elephant (ep59), Evil Guidance Counselor (ep32), Exercise Guru (ep22), Farmer (ep35), Fish (ep55), Fisherman#1 (ep49), Fisherman#2 (ep49), Fishman (ep50), Flight Operator#1 (ep17), Frog Boy (ep44), Giant (ep20), Girl (ep21), Guy#2 (ep56), Hunk (ep60), J'ennui Brévo (ep49), Jerky Jake (ep21), Kharlok (ep26), Leon the Tattooed Pediatrician (ep44), Leprechaun#2 (ep45), Little Girl (ep44), Lizard Man (ep26), Lute Player (ep31), Man (ep38), Man (ep64), Man#1 (ep27), Man#2 (ep27), Man with Ears (ep53), Mangoat (ep50), Maurice (ep18), Mike (ep48), Mona Hirschbaum (ep25), Mosquito (ep14), Mr. Elastic (ep47), Mr. Minsky, Muffin Man (ep60), Mugsy, Museum Guard#2 (ep42), Nails (ep46), Nunchuk Chick#2 (ep44), Nunchuck Girl (ep18), Old Guy (ep27), Old Man (ep15), Old Man (ep38), Ostrich (ep50), Paramedic#1 (ep50), Penguin Mascot (ep42), Pizza Costumed Employee (ep53), Plant (ep24), Private#1 (ep42), Recording Voice (ep16), Referee (ep45), Referee (ep50), Reporter (ep20), Reporter (ep22), Reporter (ep37), Restaurant Patron#1 (ep51), Robert (ep64), Robot (ep30), Salesman (ep55), Snuggles (ep59), Soccer Fan#2 (ep51), Souvenier Vendor (ep52), Student (ep25), Swedish Actor#2 (ep40), TV Announcer#1 (ep16), TV Reporter (ep61), Tango (ep16), Team Captain (ep42), Tourist (ep30), Undead Boy (ep61), Villager (ep25), Waiter (ep21), Wak-E-Nab-O-Tron (ep64), Weightlifter#2 (ep58) *Tom Wilson - Trent (ep61) *Tony Jay - Announcer (ep17), King (ep31) *Tress MacNeille - Convict#2 (ep17), Judge (ep17), Octavia (ep38), Samantha Marble (ep62), Warden (ep17), Wilma Flintstone (ep62) *Vendela Thommessen - Vendela (ep6) *Weird Al Yankovic - "Weird Al" Yankovic (ep64) *Xander Berkeley - Maitre D' (ep8), Melvin (ep8), Movie Star (ep8) *Song "Cartoon Makeover" sung by: Grey DeLisle (ep64) *Song "Flashback" sung by: Richard Butler (ep61) *Song "Girls R Smart" sung by: Carmen Twillie, Grey DeLisle (ep54) *Song "JBX" sung by: Sebastian Bach (ep64) *Song "Lovely Apple" sung by: Lea Salonga (ep57) *Song "My Funny Looking Friend" sung by: Mac Davis (ep53) *Song "Shaq Rap" sung by: Shaquille O'Neal (ep64) *Song "Shovelizin' Man" sung by: Tom Kenny (ep58) *Song "Troubador Song" sung by: Mac Davis (ep59) *Song "Work It Out" sung by: Catherine Cavadini, Lea Salonga, Tara Strong (ep61) *Song "You Gotta Be" sung by: Jimi Jamison (ep58) Category:Cartoons Category:1997 Cartoons